


Like a bird set free

by CrystalNavy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: My version of the future developments and endings





	Like a bird set free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A four-thousand year old feud is finally resolved, and Chrysocolla makes her debut.

"So, I think we should take some time to bond!" Peridot circled around Bismuth excitedly "And we should bring Lapis along!"

"I....." Bismuth looked away "I don't think that's a good idea.....I'll be in my forge....."

Peridot watched as Bismuth warped away, before turning to Lapis

"I didn't think she'd reject me.....we got along well."

"She is right, you know. If we go together, the outing would be ruined......" Lapis made her way over to Peridot and hugged the smaller Gem "How about it's just the two of us?"

"But......I want to know her better......" Peridot pouted

"Trust me, it would be a bad idea to include her." Lapis insisted "And she knows this, that's why she left."

"Why?" Peridot sat beside Lapis "I feel like I am locked out of the loop here."

"All right....but promise you won't tell Steven or the others." Lapis hesitated

"I promise." Peridot said quickly

"Well, the truth is....." Lapis stared into the distance "That there is an old feud between Bismuth and myself."

"What kind of feud?"

"Steven already told you about how I was trapped in a mirror for over four thousand years, and how he freed me?" Lapis asked instead "And how I returned to Homeworld, only to be imprisoned by you and Jasper?"

"Yeah." Peridot nodded

"Well, the reason I came to be trapped in the mirror." Lapis looked Peridot straight in the eye "Is because I was poofed by Bismuth."

-x-

Bismuth hammered away at the new weapon she was creating. How could she ignore this? The fact that she poofed an innocent Gem for no good reason.

She felt like the biggest scum on the Earth at the moment, and it was her own actions against someone else that caused it this time around. Sure, she tried to shatter Steven, and while that wasn't warranted either, it was a natural response to her feelings of being betrayed. But this, this was completely unwarranted.

And so, she chose to isolate herself in here in order to try and make amends. She would do it through the weapon she was making.

Those were her thoughts while she hammered away. 

And when she was done, a trident sat on the stool in front of her. Just like the one she made for Pearl, except that this one was blue. It was also more smooth than the one Pearl wielded. 

And Bismuth was pleased with it.

-x-

"Bismuth seemed upset." Steven informed Lapis and Peridot as soon as they stepped into "What happened?"

Lapis just walked by to sit on the couch without saying anything.

"Ahahahaha." Peridot giggled "I promised my bud I won't tell."

And she joined Lapis on the couch, snuggling into taller Gem's chest. Lapis' arms wrapped around her form, pulling her closer.

Then there was a surge of light, and there was a new Gem in Lapis' and Peridot's place.

"Who are you?" Steven looked at the new Gem with starry eyes.

"Who am I?" the new gem asked slowly "I am Chrysocolla, I think....."

A small, triangular, turquoise gemstone rested on Chrysocolla's forehead, while a turquoise gemstone shaped like a tear sat in the middle of her back.

"A fusion, a fusion!" Steven sang "We have another fusion!"

-x-

Bismuth stepped through the door, with her newly-created weapon in her hand. The weapon fell out of her hand and onto the floor when she spotted Chrysocolla, whose eyes narrowed down at her.

"You. Me. Fight." Chrysocolla stepped out through the door without waiting for response.

"You don't have to do this." Steven tried to reassure Bismuth

"No, Steven." Bismuth followed Chrysocolla outside "This is an even better way to make up for what happened way back when."

Bismuth took her fighting stance in front of Chrysocolla, who responded by slamming a metal pole right into her stomach, followed by a mighty blast of water.

"You don't have to....." Steven tried again

"This fight is needed, Steven." Bismuth grunted as she got up, ignoring the pain "This fight is for atonement."

Bismuth's arms morphed into hammers as she lunged at Chrysocolla, who slammed her down with a water hand.

The fight lasted for a while, and it was finished, just as abruptly as it started. Peridot's gemstone and Bismuth's gemstone were lying on the ground. Lapis gently picked a small green gem up, holding it close to her chest.

"She initiated this fight on my behalf." Lapis glanced down at the gemstone in her hands, her eyes full of tenderness "I can never thank her enough for that."

"Yeah." Steven picked up Bismuth's gemstone, and they returned to the beach house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because their feud hasn't been resolved yet, so I am resolving it now.


End file.
